


♡ lemon boy ♡

by dancingsaihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Slow Burn, Unfinished, danganronpa - Freeform, reader - Freeform, self hatred, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsaihara/pseuds/dancingsaihara
Summary: You meet a bitter boy and take a liking to him.this is bad and old do not take this seriously, go read my other one. its also unfinished,,
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Meeting Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn’t good! I haven’t written fanfics in a while. tw self hatred!! I try not to use y/n (your name) and l/n (last name) but I used them a few times!  
> this is like the prologue so it doesn’t have much togami content, but please stay for the next chapter it will have more of you two in!!t

Hopes Peak Academy. The best school in the world. And you were going. Y/N was the **SHSL Deception**. She vowed never to reveal it to anyone. Despite the evil nature to her talent, she was a polite girl, she did well in school (with the exception of certain subjects), and tried to do her best. When she was younger, she was almost a queen bee! But she was always second best to someone. Once she got older, her situation forced her to become more reserved, and less happy.

 **Now, she will finally get the second chance she needs**.

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!” Y/N repeated over and over again, whilst she stood in front of the towering doors to her new school. “I can d- AHH!” she let out a quiet scream as somebody barged into and knocked her over.

“Sorry...” She only received a grunt as the guy walked away. On the inside, she was boiling with rage, but she kept up her polite smile.

She headed to her new classroom and saw the same person going inside too. “Ugh.” She muttered under her breath. She prepared for the worst and headed inside. There were around sixteen other students, who seemed to be mingling already. Being the antisocial person she is, she headed to the corner of the classroom and sat down. Or rather she wanted to. There was already a group of people standing around the chair, and she didn’t want to ask them to move. So, she made her way to the front of the class and sat down. “What do you want?” She heard someone say. She didn’t want to interfere with whatever was going on so she kept quiet. “Hey! I’m talking to you.” Once she looked around, she realised the person was talking to her. Regret filled her and she could feel a pit getting dug in her stomach. She felt her face heat up, but she wasn’t sure if it was obvious.

“Sorry. I didn’t realise you were directing your speech towards me. I apologise for my rude behaviour.” He looked a bit confused. Probably because of your formal tone. “To answer your question, I simply wanted to sit down, but if you would like me to move I will do so.”

“Hmm, you can sit here. Just don’t bother me.” She hummed in response.

“Hello class! I will be your teacher! I know that classes aren’t necessary, but I believe we should get to know each other, and this is exactly what going to class will help us do!”

“So, I’d like everyone to move their desks and form a circle!”

“We aren’t babies! Why don’t we just sit at the desks!” A girl with fluffy, strawberry-blonde hair said, while a girl with short and black shot disapproving looks from her side. Sisters, I think.

The teacher turned around and ignored her.

Everyone pushed their desk to the side, some more careless than others, but you were cautious not to damage the furniture. Once, everyone was seated the teacher said for everyone to introduce themselves. You learned their names and talents: Junko Enoshima, SHSL Gyaru, Makoto Naegi, SHSL Lucky Student, Kyoko Kirigiri, SHSL Detective, and daughter of the headmaster, and so many more. “Togami Byakuya, SHSL Heir. Also known as SHSL Affluent Prodigy.” You noticed he had been sitting next to you in the circle. A smile started to spread across your face and you didn’t understand why. A tap on your shoulder brought you back to reality. “It’s your turn.”

 _Crap._ You didn’t know what to say. Trying to think quickly, while getting up slowly you decided what to do. “Y/N L/N. I don’t think I’ll reveal what my talent is just yet.” _Good work!_ You mentally high-fived yourself. _Y/N L/N, SHSL ???. Has a nice ring to it._ But then you felt the strange looks piercing you making more shame leak after every second that went by. You were shaking, and you hoped and hoped and hoped that they wouldn’t notice. They didn’t. You shakily raised your hand. “Please may I go to the toilet?” You said, plastering a fake smile onto your face. The teacher looked concerned, but she nodded. So, you sped off as fast as you could. _Weak. Pathetic. Attention-seeking. Selfish._ You couldn’t block out the voice in your head right now. You hid and cried and cried in the the bathroom stall, until you felt ten minutes had passed by. _I should get going now. The might start to worry. No, not worry, nobody would worry. They might be obligated to come soon._ So, you wiped your eyes, put on the happiest smile you could muster and set off.


	2. Important!

this is bad n old please forgive me and go read my most recent fic

thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! the next chapter will have more content with togami I promise this is like a prologue. sorry that it is short... constructive criticism is appreciated!! ♡


End file.
